Songfic : Mengenangmu
by Violetta Clark
Summary: "Hinata..walaupun kau tdak bsa mendengarku lagi,tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu.Cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah padamu.Aku bersumpah tdak akan pernah mencintai wanita lain selain dirimu.Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu di alam sana-


"**Songfic : Mengenangmu"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto(c)Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mengenangmu(c)Kerispatih**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance-Angst**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) everywhere and anywhere, Alur rush, pendek,  
>aneh, gaje, abal (yeah, you've been warned!)<strong>

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_Takkan pernah habis air mataku_

_Bila ku ingat tentang dirimu_

_Mungkin hanya kau yang tahu_

_Mengapa sampai saat ini ku masih sendiri_

Sasuke memandang sebuah pigura kecil yang berisikan foto seorang gadis beriris _lavender _yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Ia memandang foto itu dengan tatapan hampa. Sorot matanya jelas sekali menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan tanpa ia sadari, perlahan air matanya jatuh menetes untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya gadis itu yang membuatnya lemah seperti ini. Hanya dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

_Adakah di sana kau rindu padaku_

_Meski kita kini ada di dunia berbeda_

_Bila masih mungkin waktu berputar_

_Kan ku tunggu dirimu_

"Hinata.. taukah kau aku di sini gila karena merindukanmu? Taukah kau aku gila karena memikirkanmu? Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama? Jawab aku Hinata!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi sambil memandang foto seorang gadis yang hanya tersenyum tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke terduduk lemas sambil menahan kepedihan di hatinya.

Ia tahu kalau dia dan Hinata sudah berada di alam yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan orang yang sangat ia cinta telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Apalagi penyebab kepergiannya itu adah dia. Ah, andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu...

**Flashback**

"_**Sa-sasuke-kun, ayo lebih kencang lagii...aku ingin merasakan terbang bersama anginn!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo dari belakang seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sedang mengemudikan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.**_

"_**Tapi Hinata, kalau lebih cepat daripada ini, aku takut nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan.."**_

"_**Su-sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kumohon Sasuke-kun, kali ini saja.." pinta gadis itu lagi**_

_**Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu terdiam sejenak sambil menimbang-nimbang permintaan sang gadis. **_

"_**Hn.. baiklah Hinata. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut**_

"_**Arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun." **_

_**Sasuke pun menambah kelajuan sepeda motornya. Hinata hanya bisa terkagum-kagum merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan membuat rambut indigonya berkibar-kibar. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Kebebasan! Yah, kebebasan! Selama ini ia selalu di kurung dalam sangkar emas keluarga Hyuuga. Ia hanya bisa menatap sinar matahari dan menatap angin yang bertiup tanpa bisa merasakannya. Tapi sejak mengenal Sasuke, ia bisa merasakan semua itu. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sangkar emas itu dan melepaskan dirinya dari peraturan-peraturan kuno keluarga Hyuuga. Dan ternyata dunia luar sangat jauh lebih indah dari bayangannya.**_

"_**Kau senang, Hime?" tanya Sasuke**_

"_**Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku senang sekali!" kata Hinata sambil tertawa bahagia**_

_**Sasuke tersenyum senang sambil semakin menambah kecepatan sepeda motornya. Tapi, naas.. tanpa ia sadari sebuah kendaraan melaju kencang kearahnya. Dan kecelakaan itupun terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang yang sangat di sayanginya.**_

**End of Flashback**

"ARRGGHHH ! INI SEMUA SALAHKU! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENURUTI PERMINTAAN HINATA? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLAKNYAA? KENAPAA?"

_Biarlah kusimpan sampai nanti aku kan ada di sana_

_Tenanglah dirimu dalam kedamaian _

_Biarlah cintaku, kau tak terlihat lagi_

_Namun cintamu abadi_

Dengan pelan Sasuke meletakkan buket bunga _white lily_ ke atas gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Sepasang onyx nya kemudian bergerak ke atas dan berhenti pada nisan yang menandai pusara tersebut. Sebuah senyum samar yang jelas merupakan refleksi duka yang dalam dari wajah tampannya terbentuk ketika bibirnya bergerak menyebut nama yang terukir dalam tinta emas di atas batu pualam hitam tersebut.

"Hinata.." lirih suara Sasuke seolah tertelan udara pagi yang bergerak menggerak-gerakkan rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu tangan kekarnya bergerak mengelus nisan itu sebelum kemudian memeluknya seolah apa yang dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang dikasihinya

"Hinata.. aku merindukanmu..sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Semua ini terasa begitu berat." Sasuke berkata lirih sambil menahan air matanya yang seakan mendesak untuk keluar.

"Sasuke, sudahlah! Hinata sudah tenang di alam sana. Cobalah untuk merelakan kepergiannya. Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini terus!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata _sapphire _mencoba menghibur sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu, tapi di sisi lain, ia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Hinata. Tapi.. mulai saat ini ia bertekad untuk tidak menangisi Hinata lagi.

"Hinata..walaupun kau tidak bisa mendengarku lagi, tapi aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah padam. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mencintai wanita lain selain dirimu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu di alam selanjutnya. Tunggu aku, Hinata. Aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap nisan Hinata dengan penuh arti.

Dan tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu, Hinata juga sedang tersenyum di alam _sana_.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

**-OWARI-**


End file.
